


Dress Like Your Guardian

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [108]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Impersonation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's doing laundry when the twins decide to have a little fun that gets a bit out of hand. Especially when the guardians come home drunk and are surprised to see the twins attempting to act like them. (Warning: mentions of being drunk, alcohol use.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Like Your Guardian

“It’s not faaaaaaair,” Dave whines absently as he folds the clothes. His voice echos a bit in the tiny room. “They get to go out and have fun as we’re stuck here doing chooooores.”

“Well, you’re doing chores. I’m playing videogames.”

“Also not fair.”

“Just because I finished my chores first while you were goofing off does not make it unfair.”

“But I want to blow shit up! I mean my character has the sickest explosive sniper I’ve seen in the game so far. I want to duel you and blow your head up.”

“Yeah, like you could get through my shield.”

“I could with the turret.”

“Eh, probably not.” Dirk starts ignoring his brother’s whining and focuses back on his game. 

Dave pouts as he doesn’t get more of an argument than that from Dirk and huffs out a sigh as he goes back to folding up the Striders’ laundry. He pulls out one of Bro’s favorite polos. He glances towards the door but he can hear Dirk blowing stuff up still. He holds the soft white fabric up to his face. Of course he can smell the laundry detergent's faint perfume, but despite the recent washing he can still smell Bro’s preferred aftershave and a little of what just Bro smells like. 

“You are such a creeper.”

“Fuck!” Dave drops the shirt. “Like you don’t do it with D’s shirt.”

“I used to. But that was back when we were little and when I wouldn’t feel good or when he was gone for too long. But you’re eighteen now. What’s your excuse?” he asks as he leans against the door frame.

“I... was gonna put it on.”

“Over your shirt?”

“I don’t think ahead,” he shrugs. He then slides out of his shirt, tossing it into the corner. He then follows through with his lie and slips Bro’s shirt on. The shoulders don’t fit him at all and it hangs down farther down than it would on Bro. 

“Wow, you look like a douche bag.”

“Douchier than Bro.”

“Debateable. Might need the full outfit really to compare.”

“You just want in my pants.” He shucks his off anyways and pulls out a pair of black jeans. They are also too big on him and threaten to fall off. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to work.” Dirk walks off for a moment. Dave is tempted to change back to his own clothes but Dirk comes back with one of Bro’s belts and a hat. He slaps the hat down over Dave’s eyes. As Dave squawks about that, Dirk starts tucking in the polo and sliding the belt around his waist. He gives in and just lets Dirk dress him up as Bro.

When he’s finally done, he takes a step back and looks Dave over. “Better. Just about complete douche bag. Bro still pulls it off better.”

“Well of course. He’s Bro. It’s not like you could pull off D’s look,” Dave taunts as he holds up some of D’s pants that he recently folded. 

“Bet I can.” Dirk snatches them out of Dave hands making him bitch about having just folded them. “Oh shut it. I’ll help you fold the rest of the fucking clothes after I prove you wrong.” He quickly undresses as Dave finds him one of D’s button downs. When he pulls the pants up, he finds that he doesn’t get his feet all the way to ends of the legs before the crotch bottoms out. 

“Holy shit, how does D even exist?” Dave laughs at the disparity between Dirk’s legs and the pants. 

“I’m not sure, but we seriously need to feed him more,” Dirk says as he tries to pull the button together on the pants and can barely get the edges to touch.

“Oh just suck it in.”

“Fuck you, I am.”

“If you can breathe, you’re not sucking in.”

“Fuck you again.”

“Beauty is pain, bro. Let me see if I can help.” It takes a lot of cursing and pulling and tugging to get the button together. And even then it feels like it’s cutting him in two. There was no way they’d be able to tuck in the shirt with how tight the pants are. That doesn’t stop Dave from draping one over Dirk’s shoulders and shoving his arms into the sleeves. The sleeves are a little long on him, covering half of his hands even as the shoulders are pulled tight across. 

“This is ridiculous.”

“Admit it, I pull off Bro better than you pull off D.”

“Nope. Not admitting defeat just yet.” He pushes his way out of the small laundry room. Dave follows him, interested in what he’s going after next. He laughs a little as Dirk furiously sorts through D’s ties trying to find the one to match his current burgundy shirt. He shouts in victory as he finds the one that he is looking for. He throws it around his neck and does a quick knot. He snatches up one of the dress jackets and tugs it on, grimacing how too tight it is across his shoulders. 

“Okay, not bad. Not bad,” Dave admits.

“Still ridiculous. Need to fucking feed the twig.”

“Actually ya look kinda hot.”

“Oh god, now you are even sounding like him.”

“Think it’s the polo, gets into your brain.”

“Or maybe it’s the hat.” Dirk can’t ignore the fact that Dave looks pretty good like that. The loose clothes make him cute while the cocky posture that he takes, consciously or unconsciously, to further mimic Bro’s bravado make him appealing.

“Maybe we can experiment and see which article of clothin’ makes me lose the accent as ya take them offa me.” 

“Hmm,” Dirk hums as he approaches his brother. “Fuck, I need lifts to pull off acting like D.”

“Not like it matters that much when Bro bends him over the couch to fuck him.” Dave moves forward, meeting his brother halfway across the room. They don’t touch, not yet but circle each other as they try to act like their older brothers. Dave of course makes the first move as Bro would, shoving Dirk up against the counter and stepping in close. He slips a leg in between Dirk’s thighs and grabs at the back of Dirk’s hair, tipping his head back. As Dirk said, the height isn’t perfect but it’s close enough to Dave to work as he drags his mouth over his twin’s throat.

Dirk’s actually thrown off by his brother’s aggressiveness because of exactly how accurate it is. He tries to grab at Dave to either push him away or pull him closer, he’s not sure which, but he doesn’t get the chance as Dave grabs his wrists and pins him to the counter. He’s getting a boner with how Dave’s rubbing up against him. The extra tightness isn’t comfortable at all in the borrowed pants.

“Dave, Dave, fuck, can’t- fucking pants!”

“Keep your fuckin’ hands on the counter, D,” Dave growls out.

“Fuck. Yes-yes, Bro.”

Dave smirks as he lets go of Dirk’s wrists and works on undoing the pants. They lose a bit of the mood as it’s a bit of a struggle, but Dirk lets out a heavenly sigh of relief when the pants finally give way. He’s about to pull his hands off of the counter when Dave grabs them again.

“D’ya really want me to flip ya ‘round and bend ya over and make that purty ass of yers bright red before tyin’ ya up with the biggest vibrator that we got shoved up yer ass? Leave ya there for the others to find and have their way with ‘cause yer such a fuckin’ whore for yer fuckin’ brothers.”

That sort of dirty talk would have had D in a quivering mess. Even though it’s not his thing, Dirk shivers at Dave’s words.

“Okay that’s actually pretty hot, even if that ain’t how I talk.” The twin jump apart at the new voice. “Oh don’t stop on our account,” Bro slurs out at them as he hauls a giggling D into the apartment. “Hold up.” He looks over the twins' outfits. “What are ya... Kid, is tha’ my shirt?”

The twins look at each other, caught in their silly little roleplay of their guardians. They have a quick silent discussion with each other and decide to roll with it. They both step forward until they are close enough to said guardians. 

Dave starts the new plan by turning his head to inhale into the popped collar of the polo, “It smell like you...” he reaches down and rubs himself through his jeans. “It’s drivin’ me crazy.”

“Hhng, ya gonna kill me, kid.” Bro wavers on his feet, D leaning on him isn’t helping. And neither is all of the blood in his body flowing to his cock. It’s super hot to see Dave like that, swamped in his clothes. Why hadn’t they thought about this earlier? 

D’s staring slack jawed at Dirk in his outfit. He had dressed down for the trip to the bar with Bro, wearing a casual pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt, but Dirk looks gorgeous in his button down and jacket, and the bulge threatening to spill out of his undone pants makes D’s mouth water. He manages to find his own balance just as Dirk stalks over to him. That balance is easily lost as Dirk shoves him back, following closely to press him up against the door. He’s licking his lips predatorily at his drunk brother, but said drunk brother gets another idea and Dirk is suddenly flipped around and now has his back against the door as D has him by the tie. 

D leans in and half purrs, half growls into Dirk’s ear, “If you are going to be me, dressed up all nice and pretty in my clothes, then I’m going to be you and fuck you in them.” He slides his hand into Dirk’s undone pants.

Once again Dirk finds him on the unusual side of his brothers but he decides to just run with it and throws his arms around D’s neck. “Take me, Dirk!” They both giggle at the absurdity for a moment before D gets back to being his horny self and groping his look alike until Dirk is moaning for him to get naked and fuck him, please!

Meanwhile Bro’s maneuvered Dave all the way to the futon until the back of his legs bump against the edge. Bro pushes him and he falls back with a soft fwump. The orange cap is knocked off but Bro doesn’t care, he seems to be only focused on undoing the fly of Dave’s pants as fast as possible. Dave’s moaning loudly as his cock is taken into Bro’s mouth almost before he has a chance to register that Bro’s pulled it out. His hands fly to Bro’s hair and pull at it to get him off, but that just makes Bro moan, sending the vibrations straight to Dave’s balls. 

Bro keeps just his mouth on Dave as he uses his hands to take off his pants. He only lets Dave go when he has to slide his shirt off over his head. Dave makes to sit up to take off his borrowed outfit but Bro is crawling up over him with one strong hand pressing down on his chest to keep him in place. 

“Lemme take care of ya, daddy,” Bro murmurs into Dave’s ear. Dave’s thrown off because that’s his line and Bro would be his daddy but it’s still so fucking hot that all he can do is nod dumbly up at Bro. Bro rewards him with a searing kiss before reaching over and groping around for that bottle of lube that he knows he stashed there this morning. His fingers finally find it and he cheers in triumph. He doesn’t give it any time to warm up though before he’s drizzling some over his fingers and then reaching behind him to prep himself as Dave stares on with his jaw on his chest.

Bro closes his eyes against the chill and stretch as he rushes the process. It’s not too bad with the alcohol in his system loosening him up, but he also can’t remember the last time he bottomed. Hal would know, the peeping and recording tom. Bro bets the little robot is getting a good angle on both couples. He hears moans coming from the front door and hopes that no one is walking the halls this late at night.

D has by now shoved the pants and briefs underneath down to Dirk’s thighs and turned him around so that his chest is braced against the door and his ass his jutting out for easy access. That perfectly matching tie is now wrapped loosely around his wrists behind his back. They both know he could break free any time he wanted or needed to, but he’s happy to play by the new rules for now, especially when how good D’s tongue feels against his entrance. 

D is kneeling behind his brother with his face buried between Dirk’s cheeks, eating him out like he’s the new buffet in town. Dirk’s cheek is pressed up against the wood of the door and his breathy moans are actually fogging up the surface. D digs in with his tongue, trading out wide laps with the pointed tip working it’s way against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Fuck, fuck, D! Shit yes! God, you are such a whore. Kissing ass just because I wore a pretty shirt. One of your pretty shirts. Fuck! That feels good! Yes! Fuck me, D!”

“If you’re gonna fuck him, D, like the slut keeps beggin’ ya to, you’re gonna need this!” Bro calls out just before tossing the lube at his older brother after dripping a little more across his hands. D snatches it out of the air and then returns his attention to Dirk just as Bro turns his attention back to Dave who is still a bit star struck from watching Bro open himself up above him. His cock aches as he doesn’t dare touch it in fear of interrupting the show above him. But it finally seems as if Bro is ready and Dave lets out a moan of pure relief as Bro touches his cock, slicking it up with the extra lube on his hands. Dave has to bite his lip and focus on the pain to keep from coming at the simple touch because he knows there are much more beautiful things to come. 

He’s shivering when Bro lines up the cock with his prepared hole. He’s absolutely quaking as Bro sinks down on him. He feels so fucking good, hot and tight. Usually they have to bully Bro into bottoming but for once he’s doing it on his own and Dave can practically hear the angels singing all the way until Bro bottoms out with a deep moan. 

“Fuck, Bro, fuck. Fucking fuck fuck.”

“Tell me about it, Dave, ya feel fuckin’ good. Gonna ride ya until I come.”

“Please!” Dave gasps out. “Don’t mind me, if I come, just keep going.”

“Yes sir,” Bro grins as he starts to rock his hips back and forth, getting used to having Dave inside him, soon enough he’s bouncing on Dave’s cock like Dave is his favorite toy. 

Dave doesn’t last for too long once Bro gets started and comes with a yell but as Dave asked, Bro doesn’t stop riding him and Dave doesn’t go soft but stays hard as he works through his current orgasm and builds up into a second. Bro’s hands on his chest make it hard to breathe but that just makes the pleasure all that sweeter. 

His moans get mixed in with the pair’s over by the door that echo in between the narrower walls. D slams over and over into Dirk, his hips practically bouncing off of Dirk’s ass with every thrust. He’s sloppy with his rhythm and the kisses against the back of Dirk’s neck but Dirk could care less with how good it feels between the cock in his ass and the hand around his cock pumping him out. He feels like he’s about to blow any second against the front door. With his ear against the door he just keeps imagining people walking down the hall, wondering what the fuck is going on on the other side. Or maybe even getting closer, close enough to hear him through the sound muffling material that Bro installed to keep from getting odd questions about the Strider’s household. 

“D! D! FUCK! D!”

“You want someone to fucking hear you, slut?” D growls directly into his ear. “You want to show off for your neighbors? You have such a pretty voice, I’d bet you’d sing well for them.”

“FUCK! D!” Dirk’s the second to come out of all four Striders with D a close third, filling his brother up as Dirk tightens around him as he paints the door with his cum. They collapse against the door, breathing hard before finding their legs and stumbling all the way back to the futon, managing to fall together in the spot not taken by the other two fucking brothers.

Bro’s all worked up, sweaty and hot. He’s not loud like the others but even he is moaning out every time he slams down on Dave. Dave feels like his hips are going to be fucking black and blue by the time this is over but he’s not tapping out and calling it quits when he’s about to come a second time and Bro looks like he’s having the time of his life above him. The other two Striders get into the action a little, D pushing himself up enough to disrobe and kiss the other guardian. Dirk only has enough energy to roll over to kiss his twin but that seems to be enough to trigger Dave into emptying a second load into Bro who topples over the edge soon enough afterwards. 

They all fall together in a quiver pile of aftershocks and heavy breathing. Finally someone starts moving but only to get the hot sweaty clothes off of the twins and put them in the middle of the futon with Bro and D bracketing them on the outside. 

“Well that was fuckin’ fun.”

“I definitely do not talk like that.”

“Uh, yeah you do, that’s why we’ve been trying to get you to stop for forever.”

“Murr,” D simply nuzzles into the back of Dave’s neck. Everyone seems to agree with him and decide silently that laundry will be finished tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures


End file.
